


Leaving

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Breakup Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just doesn't work, them. Peter has to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

“I-What?” 

Harry stood in front of the couch, a glass of amber liquid in his hand as he stared down at Peter. 

He looked guiltily to the floor, shrugging gently. “It just . . . isn’t working, us. It’d be better for both of us if we spent some time apart.” 

“You’re breaking up with me.” 

He nodded, apologetic. “It’s just . . . been so hectic with school, and Aunt May, and-” 

Harry set down his glass sharply, the sound ringing out through the room. “What the fuck, Peter?”

“I’m sorry,” Peter replied, putting up his hands. “I just think it’d be better to, you know, like-” 

“Save it. Get out.” 

“Har . . .” 

“I said get out.” 

Peter looked away, nodding. “Okay, alright. I’ll see you around, Har.” 

He left without another word, staring at the ground as if he was guilty of something. 

That night, every piece of glass Harry owned was broken. He woke up to a bottle of whiskey in his hand, unbroken only for the precious contents inside. When he sat up from where he’d passed out on the couch, glass crunched under his feet. 

He had one of Peter’s jackets on. He wasn’t sure how it got there. 

For days, Harry did nothing but mope. He had Felicia take messages and hold all of his calls, and refused to leave his penthouse. He ran himself out of his expansive alcohol selection, and then had somebody bring him more. 

Peter called. It made sense. When Harry listened to his voicemails, the air filled with the concerned voice he thought he’d never lose. 

“Hey, Har, me again, I was just calling to, you know, make sure you were okay. Haven’t heard from you in a while. Okay, bye.” 

He threw his phone at the wall, and it shattered. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to forget the ruin around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Again, I've done a sad thing. I hope you all enjoyed it, anyways. 
> 
> Comments + Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
